


For Our Amusement

by littledemon66



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Scott's a good friend, Self-Indulgent, Stuffed Toys, Texting, basically just kenny and butters go on a date, dougie is crazy but also a good friend, dougie is kinda OOC, i made him too much like me but when i noticed it was too late to change it, i never write if its not self indulgent, scott and dougie are Good Friends, this is mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Butters invites Kenny out on a date to an amusement. The Stotches don't know about their relationship so Butters invites two friends so it seems like they're just hanging out.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	For Our Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> Butters, Kenny, and Scott are juniors in highschool and Dougie is a freshman. This is such a niche need tbh.

Kenny was working his normal shift at City Wok after school one Tuesday evening when Butters texted him. The dinner rush wouldn’t start for another hour so he stood behind the counter to check the message.

_ Leo <333: Heya Kenny! Wanted to ask you something so can I come over to City Wok? _

Kenny laughed to himself at the question. Of course Butters would ask if he could come over to a public place.

_ hell yeah baybee _

_ dinner rush starts in an hour though so hurry up _

_ Leo <333: On my way! _

Kenny pocketed his phone, smiling to himself. Tuesdays weren’t as busy as he played them up to be, so Butters really didn’t have to rush. But it was cute how he was mindful of Kenny’s schedule. He looked up and saw a few early customers start to show up. Normally he would have to plaster a customer service smile on his face, but now the grin came naturally.

After seating a few customers, Kenny was busy taking orders and running them into the kitchen. He stood idly in front of the register while he was waiting for the orders to be ready to deliver. Then the bell above the door jingled. He looked up, ready to greet a customer, when he saw Butters.

“Hi, Kenny!” Butters waved excitedly. “Are you busy?”

Kenny looked back at the kitchen. Mr. Lu Kim, the owner of City Wok, was just starting to cook up the orders. If he was lucky, he had about five or ten minutes.

“For you? Never.” Kenny rested an elbow on the counter, leaning on his arm. “What’s up, Buttercup?”

“Oh, well I was just, uh…” Butters began to turn red. “I was just wonderin’ if you wanted to go to North Park Funland with me next week. Y’know, since we got spring break and all.”

“Aw, Leo. Are you asking me out on a  _ date _ ?” Kenny teased. “Because if it is, then a thousand times yes.”

“Really? That’s great!” Butters smiled brightly. “Do you have any days off next week?”

Kenny thought for a moment. Since it was going to be spring break, Kenny had thought about working every day. But his schedule wasn’t exactly set in stone yet, so he could just take a day off anyway. Kenny hadn’t taken a day off in a while so he was hoping that Mr. Lu Kim would let him off.

“Pick a day and I’ll be there.” Kenny said. “But your parents don’t know about us. Are you going to tell them?”

“Of course not!” Butters’ happy smile became more nervous. “I was thinkin’ maybe I could invite some friends and tell my folks we’re all just hanging out.”

“Fine by me.” Kenny said. The nervousness from Butters’ face melted away. “So who you planning on inviting?”

“Well I was thinkin’ Scott and Dougie.” Butters said. Kenny liked Scott and Dougie since they seemed like nice people. “Do you wanna bring anyone?”

“Maybe I’ll bring Karen along.” Kenny shrugged. “And I’m paying for my own ticket.”

“C’mon, Kenny! Let me pay for it.” Butters insisted. “You already do so much for me, so let me pay you back for it!”

“You know I don’t like handouts, Leo.” Kenny said. “How about this? I pay for my ticket and you can buy us food?”

“Mm…” Butters pondered it for a second. “Okay, but you better not say you’re not hungry! If you don’t want any food when we go, I’m paying for your ticket.”

“Okay, okay. I promise I’ll get food.” Kenny looked back in the kitchen. It looked like Mr. Lu Kim was almost done with some of the orders. “Shit, I gotta go. Text me what day and I’ll take off from work.”

“Alrighty then!” Butters exclaimed. “I’ll text Scott and Dougie and ask when they can make it.”

Butters turned to leave, but Kenny quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait!” Kenny said. “Wait for me in the bathroom. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

“Huh, why?” Butters looked confused. Kenny stifled a chuckle.

“Because I wanna kiss you but I don’t want any of these customers to rat on us to your parents.” Kenny smiled, speaking quietly as to not be heard by any of the patrons. Butters blushed, nodding a few times.

Kenny heard Mr. Lu Kim call out for him. Telling Butters that he’d be there in a few minutes, he went into the kitchen. He grabbed four plates of food (practice made perfect and Kenny had been working at City Wok for years) and left the kitchen. He had to make a few trips back and forth from the kitchen to some tables, saying the mandatory “enjoy your meal” whenever he placed food in front of a customer. Once he put the last plate of food down, he checked outside the restaurant through the window to make sure no one else was approaching before making a beeline for the bathroom.

Kenny opened the door to the bathroom, biting back a laugh when Butters jolted in surprise. He glanced at the bottom of all the stalls to make sure no one else was with them. After confirming that they were alone, Kenny grabbed Butters’ face softly and kissed him.

“What’s all this for?” Butters asked once Kenny pulled away.

“Just felt like it.” Kenny said. Worried that he may have overstepped his boundaries, he asked “do you not like it?”

“No no, I like it a whole lot.” Butters reddened further. “I’m just not used to it yet.”

“I’m gonna get you used to it, even if it’s the last thing I do.” Kenny kissed Butters’ cheek. “You wanna know why? Because I love you.”

Butters giggled as Kenny planted butterfly kisses all over his face. When Kenny pulled away, Butters was still laughing and his face was red from the laughter.

“Go back to work, mister!” Butters said, his laughter slowing down. “You’re supposed to be working! Dinner rush is coming up, remember?”

“But Leooo…” Kenny whined dramatically, hugging Butters. “I wanna stay here with youuuu.”

“You can come over tonight, okay?” Butters smacked Kenny’s shoulder playfully. “But you havta go work now!”

“Only because you said so.” Kenny kissed Butters on the lips chastely. “And I’ll be over at midnight. Keep your window unlocked.”

“I know, I know.” Butters pushed Kenny towards the bathroom door. “Now go back to work.”

Kenny left the bathroom, looking around to check for new customers. Seeing as no one new came in yet, he took his spot at the register. He checked the time, groaning when he saw that the dinner rush would be starting in half an hour. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Butters exiting the bathroom.

Butters stood at the front doors of the restaurant, turned around to face Kenny, and waved goodbye. Dear god, he was the cutest fucking thing on the planet. Kenny winked back, causing Butters to stick his tongue out childishly. Then Butters left City Wok and Kenny was left to wait around for people to start showing up. He went to some of the tables, asking customers if there was anything he could do for them, putting dishes in the sink, and bussing tables.

There were still a few customers still seated when the dinner rush started. At least it was Tuesday, so there weren’t as many people as there were on the weekend. So Kenny went on autopilot, not really paying attention to what was happening around him. All he could think about was the date Butters had planned.

~~~~~

The next time Butters brought up the amusement park date was that Friday, the last day before spring break, at lunch. He had come back to their lunch table after buying lunch and took his regular seat next to Kenny.

“Hey, Kenny!” Butters greeted. “I was talking to Scott and Dougie this week. They said they could make it on Thursday. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kenny said. “But who’s driving?”

North Park was too far to walk and there weren’t any buses that would bring them close enough. Butters didn’t have his license yet and Kenny didn’t have a car to drive. Dougie was a freshman so he obviously didn’t have a license and he wasn’t sure if Scott could drive yet.

“Scott got his permit a while ago! He said he could pick us all up!” Butters said excitedly.

“Perfect. I’ll ask Karen tonight if she wants to come.” Kenny said. He wished he could invite Kevin, but the second his brother hit 18, he moved out. But things seemed to be going well for him because he sent money to Kenny and Karen every few months.

“You can bring anyone you want!” Butters said. “Well, maybe not Eric, but almost anyone!”

“Trust me, he’s the last person I’d bring along.” Kenny promised.

They spent the rest of lunch just talking about whatever came to mind. Well, it was more of Butters telling him about his day and Kenny just nodding along, adding his input every now and then. The rest of the day went by in a blur.

Once school was out, Kenny walked Butters home and walked to the middle school. He waited around for about fifteen minutes when he heard the bell ring. A few minutes later, Karen came out of the school and headed towards him.

“Hey, Karen. How was your day?” Kenny asked.

“There was a fight today at lunch!” Karen said. “These two guys just started punching each other! Me and Tricia were sitting at the table next to them so we could see the whole thing.”

They started to walk home, Karen telling her story of what happened. When Karen was done, they walked in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“You have spring break too, right? Do you wanna go to North Park Funland next week?” Kenny started. Before he could explain any further, Karen gasped.

“Are you going?!” Karen asked in awe.

“Sure am. I’m going with Butters and some friends. If you want, you can come too.” Kenny offered. “We’re going on Thursday.”

“Thursday?” Karen’s face fell. “I’m going to the zoo with Tricia on Thursday…”

“I can try and reschedule. I know you wanna go.” Kenny didn’t want Karen to miss out if she really wanted to come.

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t wanna watch you do nasty shit with your boyfriend.” Karen giggled. “But bring me back something nice, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Kenny wanted to make sure Karen was really sure. She’d wanted to go to an amusement park for a long time.

By that time, they were already outside their house. Kenny used his key to unlock the door, opening it to let Karen inside.

“Yeah! We can go over the summer or something.” Karen nodded. They walked to Karen’s room (it was all hers since Kevin had moved out) and she took her backpack off and put it by her closet.

“I’ll win the biggest prize from those rigged games for you.” Kenny promised.

“No, silly! You have to give Butters the biggest prize! If you don’t, he might get mad at you!” Karen said. “You can give me the second biggest.”

“I don’t think he’ll be mad, but as you wish, princess.” Kenny bowed, making his little sister laugh. He took his phone out to text Butters.

_ karen cant make it :(((( _

_ shes going out with the tuckers _

_ Leo <333: Aw, that’s too bad _

_ Leo <333: We could reschedule? _

_ she says she doesnt wanna watch us be gay _

_ but we have to play those carnival games so i can win you both something _

_ Leo <333: Those games are so rigged though! _

_ Leo <333: And you don’t have to win me anything _

_ nope even if i didnt want to (WHICH I 100% DO BTW) karen says i gotta give you the biggest prize so you dont break up with my ass _

_ Leo <333: Tell her I wouldn’t break up with you over that _

_ Leo <333: But if you’re gonna win something, then so will I! _

_ Leo <333: I’ll get you and Karen the biggest prizes too! _

Kenny smiled at his phone. Butters was the most precious thing in the universe.

“Did he text you something weird?” Karen asked. “You have that look on your face.”

“Here, take a look. Isn’t my boyfriend the best?” Kenny handed his phone to Karen for her to read the messages.

She read them quickly, laughing quietly at some of the texts. Then she started typing. Kenny let her text his boyfriend for a little bit before interrupting.

“Oh god, what are you telling him?” Kenny gave her a few seconds before trying to reclaim his phone, but Karen held it away.

“Wait! Gimme a second and I’ll give it back!” Karen put her hand in front of her to stop Kenny from coming closer.

She quickly typed some more and handed the phone back to Kenny. He was sure that she wouldn’t have sent anything too terrible, but he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

_ I, Kenny McCormick, am the worst boyfriend because I wanted to give my little sister prizes that should go to you _

_ Someone please put me down ASAP _

_ Leo <333: Is this Karen? _

_ Aw how’d you know?? _

_ Leo <333: Kenny doesn’t use punctuation _

_ Leo <333: He texts like an animal _

_ LMAO _

_ HE DOES _

_ Leo <333: But I love him anyway _

_ Ew stop being cute _

_ Shit Kenny wants his phone back _

_ Lemme give it back _

Kenny looked at Karen in mock annoyance. Karen looked at him innocently, even batting her eyelashes. Kenny stifled a laugh and looked back at his phone.

_ wow ive been slain by my own bf _

_ guess ill just kill myself now _

_ Leo <333: Kennyyy _

_ Leo <333: I love youuuu _

_ no im not falling for that again _

_ i must die to compensate for the shame youve brought upon my name _

_ Leo <333: I’ll h*ld your h*nd on Thursday _

_ scandalous!! _

_ whats next????? a k*ss on the cheek?? _

_ Leo <333: Yeah _

_ OH IM SWOONING _

_ can i get a k*ss on the l*ps _

_ Leo <333: If you don’t die _

_ ill never die again _

“See? He won’t break up with me.” Kenny said. “If I’m lucky, I’ll get a kiss.”

“Ew!” Karen crinkled her nose. “You’re my brother! Don’t tell me things like that!”

“What, you don’t wanna hear about all my escapades?” Kenny winked. “They’re pretty exciting.”

“Gross! Go away!” Karen pushed Kenny out of her room and shut the door. “Go be disgusting somewhere else!”

“Shame. They’re good stories.” Kenny laughed when he heard Karen gagging behind the door.

He went to his room and sat on his bed–it was just a mattress but Kenny liked to call it a bed–still texting Butters. He had to go into work that day, so he could just ask for Thursday off when he went. Kenny was pretty sure he would be given the day off so he wasn’t too worried.

~~~~~

It was finally Thursday and Kenny was fixing his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Butters had texted him that the group would be at his house in five minutes. Karen had left half an hour ago with the Tuckers, reminding him to win Butters something nice. Kenny checked his wallet again, making sure he had enough to pay for his ticket and  _ other _ expenses that Butters didn’t need to know about. He shrugged his orange parka on but didn’t zip it up. It was too hot to zip up but he rarely left the house without wearing it. Soon enough, he heard a car honk outside his house. Putting his wallet and phone in his pocket, Kenny grabbed his keys and left the house. He locked the door behind him and turned to walk towards the parked car.

Scott rolled down the driver’s seat window and turned his head to face him.

“Get in, loser.” Scott said, pointing his thumb at the backseat. He had been going to speech therapy and his signature lisp was more or less gone.

“Says you, diabetes boy.” Kenny retorted playfully, opening the door to the backseat and shuffling in.

Scott was in the driver’s seat (as expected) and Dougie was sitting in the passenger seat. Butters was sitting behind Dougie, in the backseat, smiling widely. Scott started the car and began to drive.

“Hey Kenny!” Butters was smiling so wide that it looked like it hurt. Unable to resist, Kenny quickly stole a kiss before settling in his seat behind Scott.

He put his seatbelt on, a habit that he picked up because of Kyle. He had yelled at him for never putting it on for about a year straight so now whenever he got into a car, he naturally put his seatbelt on. It was more about habit than actually caring about his safety.

“So how long is this gonna take?” Kenny asked.

“Are you a ‘are we there yet?’ type of person? Because I’ll throw you out of this car if you are.” Dougie said dryly. Kenny didn’t talk to the redhead a lot, so he wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“Dougie…” Butters kicked Dougie’s seat. “I’ll be doing that myself.”

“Wow thanks.” Kenny put his feet on Butters’ lap. “Good to know that my boyfriend wants me dead.”

“Only if you’re one of  _ those _ .” Butters said, pushing Kenny’s feet off. “I won’t even feel bad.”

“Guys, no murder in my car. I’ll be suspect number one.” Scott said. “And it’ll be like twenty minutes, Kenny.”

“Awesome.” Kenny placed his hand palm-up on the space between him and Butters. The blond boy rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of Kenny’s.

“Eyefucking and handholding is okay but you two better not start shoving your tongues down each other’s throats.” Scott spoke up, looking at them from the rearview mirror. “My sweet Christian eyes and ears can’t be looking at that shit.”

“Shouldn’t have let me sit next to Butters in the back then.” Kenny put the hand that wasn’t holding Butters’ behind the other’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

“Fuckin’ gross, man.” Dougie made fake retching sounds. It reminded him a lot of Karen actually. “Stop fucking back there.”

“Knock it off, Kenny!” Butters chastised but Kenny knew there was no malice behind it. “We can’t be distracting the driver now.”

“Yeah, have some respect for the guy that’s driving you to your date.” Scott said. “And covering for your asses.”

“Thanks, third and fourth wheels.” Kenny said sweetly. “We love and appreciate you and I would wholeheartedly let you both into a foursome.”

“Hard pass.” Dougie groaned. “Keep that shit to yourselves.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to say a fat no on that.” Scott said.

“Shame. Butters is damn good at–” Kenny started, but Butters frantically clasped a hand over Kenny’s mouth.

“That’s enough outta you!” Butters’ face was beet red. “Ignore everything he just said!”

Kenny looked down at their still linked hands. If Butters thought that just covering his mouth with a hand was going to stop him, he was sorely mistaken. Kenny licked Butters’ hand, making him pull his hand away.

“Ew!” Butters wiped his hand on Kenny’s parka sleeve. “You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.” Kenny countered.

The four of them kept up easy conversation during the car ride. Kenny had asked “are we there yet?” as a joke but when Butters’ comforting hand became a vice like grip and Dougie snapped his head back to glare at him, he quickly shut up.

But they had made it after about fifteen minutes of driving. After pulling into a surprisingly close parking spot, the boys got out of the car and headed for the ticket line. There were already quite a few people lined up to get in the park. As they waited in line, the boys decided to buy their tickets separately and wait for each other in the park. Kenny let the other three go first when it was their turn to pay.

“Hi, welcome to North Park Funland! How many tickets will you be needing today?” The cashier had a bright smile on her face.

“Just one.” Kenny answered. He waited for her to ring him up.

“That’ll be $25.72.” The cashier said. Kenny took his wallet out of his pocket and handed her thirty dollars. She took the money and printed a receipt and wristband out.

Kenny put his hand out and the cashier put the wristband on his wrist. Then she took the change from the register, put it on the receipt, and handed it to him.

“Have a great day!” She said. Kenny put the change in his wallet and thanked her.

He passed the gate and saw Scott, Dougie, and Butters talking excitedly. He walked over to them, putting his wallet back in his pocket. He saw them all putting things in a drawstring bag that Butters was carrying. Butters looked up and saw Kenny.

“Kenny! Come put your stuff in the bag.” Butters waved him over. “We’re gonna keep all our stuff together when we go on rides.”

Kenny pulled his wallet, phone, and keys out of his pocket. He dropped them into the bag with all the other items the others had already put in. Butters closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“So where to first?” Kenny asked. They all looked at him with similar expressions mirroring the Cheshire Cat.

“The Mine Shaft.” Dougie pointed up to a roller coaster. It was wrapped around a fake mountain and the coasters were minecarts. Kenny felt himself grinning as well.

“Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?” As soon as Kenny spoke, all four boys began to run towards the roller coaster.

They made a beeline towards the fake mountain. When they reached the line, they were all breathing heavily. The line wasn’t too long, thankfully, so they went to the back of it.

“I call sitting in the front.” Kenny said. “Who’s coming with me?”

“Not me, Ken.” Butters said. “Sitting in the front freaks me out.”

“Pussy.” Scott laughed. “I’m up for the front.”

“Me and Butters are gonna sit behind you guys and watch you both fall out and die.” If it weren’t for Dougie’s smile, Kenny would’ve thought he was serious. That kid did  _ not _ fuck around. He could see why Butters was friends with him.

“It’ll be the most graceful fall you’ve ever seen.” Kenny said.

“I don’t even doubt that.” Butters spoke up.

They talked for a few minutes before it was finally their turn to get on the ride. The front seats were open so Scott and Kenny ran for them. Dougie got in the car right behind them, handing his glasses to Butters. Butters took the glasses, put them in the bag, and placed it in the area where riders’ personal items were supposed to go. Then he ran back and took a seat next to Dougie. They got buckled in and chattered excitedly while they waited for the ride to start.

Then they took off, slowly going up. Kenny felt giddy as he looked over at Scott. The other boy was grinning too. Even though Kenny knew he had died at least once on this ride in the past, he still loved it. Then the roller coaster got to the top. Kenny took a breath and the coaster dropped.

Kenny threw his hands up, yelling with excitement. The rest of the riders screamed behind him. The coaster followed its loops and turns. Kenny laughed the entire time. When he saw the camera hiding, he grinned widely, winking and throwing up a peace sign. Then the coaster finally came back to the loading area and slowed to a stop.

The carts stopped and the bar keeping them all still lifted. Kenny pulled the seatbelt off and got out, wobbling a little bit. Scott got out behind him and the other two boys got out as well. Kenny grabbed Butters’ bag and waited for them. The group got back together as they walked towards the exit.

“That was awesome!” Dougie said, taking his glasses back from the bag. “We’re definitely coming back to this later.”

“Wait, we still have to look at our pictures.” Kenny stopped the group from walking away. He pointed at the TV screen on the wall.

“Pictures?” Butters looked confused. “Oh god, they took our pictures?!”

“Hell yeah they did.” Kenny stared up at the screen, waiting for their picture to be displayed.

The four boys huddled around the screen. A few people that were on the ride with them were standing behind them as well. Kenny, still holding the bag, dug his phone out and opened the camera app. He waited for their pictures to show up so he didn’t have to buy them. Then the current picture on the screen changed.

Kenny instantly recognized himself at the front. He looked really good actually. His hair was a mess but his flirty wink and peace sign were clearly visible. He took a picture of the screen quickly and stepped away. The other three boys were still standing there, laughing at themselves. Then they rushed over to Kenny.

“God I hope nobody sees that.” Dougie commented. “I looked like a mess.”

“Too bad I took a picture then.” Kenny said, holding his phone up.

“Lemme see!” Butters scrambled to take Kenny’s phone.

Kenny unlocked his phone and pulled the picture up. He didn’t have enough time to look at the others yet so he let the other three crowd around him.

They all had their mouths open, obviously screaming. Dougie looked a little cross eyed, Scott looked like he was dabbing, and Butters was looking off to the side somewhere. Basically they all looked stupid except for Kenny.

“Kenny, what the fuck? How do you look so good?” Scott asked in disbelief.

“It’s called knowing where the camera is and being photogenic.” Kenny answered, raking a hand through his hand to fix it. “It helps to be good looking too.”

“That’s absolute bullshit and I hate you.” Dougie grumbled. Kenny laughed, taking Butters’ hand in his.

“Where to now?” Butters asked. “Another roller coaster?”

“Hell yeah.” Kenny said. “We can either go on Tornado Twister or The Yeti. Both have water.”

“Do they take pictures?” Scott groaned. “If they do, I’m out.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure this one’s the only one that takes pictures.” Kenny shook his head. “Where we headed, boys?”

They spent the next few hours going around to all the rides. The park wasn’t very big so there weren’t too many rides to pick from. They went on a lot of rides multiple times just because they could. The sun was beginning to set when they realized that none of them had eaten since that morning.

“C’mon! Let’s go get some food.” Butters dragged them all to a vendor. “And I’m paying for you, Kenny.”

“Dammit, you still remember that?” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck. He was hoping Butters forgot.

“Let these gays get food together.” Dougie said to Scott. Kenny gave them their wallets from the bag. “Save a table for us.”

Dougie and Scott got in line to get food. Butters and Kenny scoped out an empty table and sat at it.

“You don’t mind that Scott and Dougie were here, do you?” Butters asked all of a sudden.

“Don’t mind. They’re a lot of fun.” Kenny answered. He looked up at the Ferris wheel. “That’s gonna be the last thing we do here.”

Butters followed Kenny’s gaze and smiled.

“Sure will be.” Butters agreed. They talked for a bit until Dougie and Scott came back, each of them holding a burger. They sat down at the table across from Kenny and Butters. They slid their wallets over to Kenny, who put them back in the bag.

“Food’s actually pretty good. Overpriced as hell, but good.” Dougie said, taking a bite of his burger. Butters opened the bag and pulled his wallet out.

“I’ll go. What do you want, Ken?” Butters asked.

“Depends. If you wanna see me deepthroat a hotdog, then that.” Kenny teased. “If not, a burger’ll do.”

“Gross.” Butters said, blushing. “I’ll be right back.”

Butters got up and left, walking towards the long line for buying food. Kenny was sitting alone with Dougie and Scott now. It honestly felt kind of strange. Normally Kenny only ever talked to these two with Butters present. Dougie and Scott shared a glance, then looked back at Kenny. Their gazes were a little unnerving, and if Kenny wasn’t used to staring death in the face, he’d probably have panicked.

“So…” Scott took a bite of his burger. “How long have you and Butters been together?”

“Since like October?” Kenny quickly did the math in his head. “So like six or seven months. Why?”

“You like him a lot?” Dougie asked. “You’re not just dragging him along or anything, are you?”

“What the fuck is this about?” Kenny countered. It felt like he was being grilled by overprotective parents.

“I dunno how to say this without sounding rude but…” Scott started. “Well, y’know. You have a  _ reputation _ around school.”

“Look, what we’re trying to say is that you have a reputation of sleeping around.” Dougie said bluntly. “I’m just trying to look out for Butters. He’s one of my best friends and I don’t wanna see him get hurt.”

“You think I’m just with him for sex?” Kenny asked, blinking a few times.

“God, it’s just…” Scott scrambled to find the right words. “I don’t want him to get hurt, you know? You know as well as we do that Butters gets taken advantage of all the time.”

“So if you’re just with him for the sex, you better back off and never speak to him again.” Dougie cracked his fingers. Holy shit, he was intimidating if he wanted to be. It reminded him of Kyle in a way. Did all redheads have a short fuse?

“Listen, I’m not dating him just for the sex. We haven’t even gone that far yet.” Kenny said. “I really like him. And I hate it just as much as you do when people dupe Leo.”

“Just don’t hurt him, Kenny. He’s had enough people break his heart.” Scott sighed.

“I won’t, I promise. The only tears I’ll let him cry are gonna be happy tears.” Kenny promised.

“Good. If you break that promise, I’ll break your spine and you’ll wish you were dead.” Dougie threatened. “You really like him?”

“I think…” Kenny paused. “I think I love him.”

Scott and Dougie shared a surprised look. They sat there, speechless, for a few moments. Then Scott cleared his throat.

“You–” Scott made a motion with his hands. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Kenny laughed to himself. “Shit, I love him.”

Dougie looked up, over Kenny’s shoulder, and put his hand up. Kenny turned in his seat to look. Butters was walking back to their table with two hotdogs in his hands.

“Hey, fellas. Sorry it took so long.” Butters gave Kenny an apologetic smile. He placed a hotdog in front of Kenny and put his wallet back in the bag.

“Oh, so you  _ did _ wanna see me deepthroat this hotdog.” Kenny said. “And you wanted to deepthroat one too.”

“I didn’t say nothin’ like that.” Butters didn’t deny it. He was red in the face as he began to eat. “Shut your mouth and eat.”

“Yes, sir.” Kenny ate his hotdog normally. When he caught Butters giving him a sidelong glance, he may or may not have deepthroated it a little bit.

“So where we headed after this?” Dougie asked. There wasn’t a hint of his previous suspicious expression.

“The rigged carnival games, obviously.” Kenny said. “Have to win something for Butters and my sister.”

“So do I!” Butters said. “Can we split up? Whatever I win has to be a surprise.”

“Read my damn mind, Buttercup.” Kenny agreed. Then he turned to Dougie and Scott. “You guys wanna come or do you wanna fuck around on the rides?”

“Dude, we just ate. I spend way too much on a burger to just throw it up.” Scott shook his head. “I’ll just hang out with one of you. I’m absolute shit at those carnie games though.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that too.” Dougie said.

“Meet in front of the Ferris wheel in half an hour?” Kenny asked. When the other three boys voiced their agreement, Kenny grinned.

“I’ll be winnin’ you and Karen the best prizes.” Butters challenged.

“Oh yeah? You’re on, Stotch. I’m gonna win you something so amazing that you’ll never forget today.” Kenny said.

“We’ll see about that!” Butters said, laughing in a way that reminded Kenny of his boyfriend’s supervillain alter ego, Professor Chaos.

Kenny took his stuff out of the bag, putting them in his pocket. Butters kept the bag so Scott took his belongings out as well. Then they split up, Butters and Dougie going one way and Kenny and Scott going another. He was a little bit happy that Dougie went with Butters though. The freshman kind of scared Kenny a little bit, even though he was two years younger.

“Hey, sorry about Dougie.” Scott said. “He can be a little… intense.”

“If my best friend got with someone who had a rep like me, I’d do the same thing.” Kenny shrugged. “It’s kinda sweet that you guys are looking out for Leo though. I’m glad he had good friends.”

“And I’m glad he’s got a boyfriend that  _ loves _ him.” Scott laughed.

“Don’t tell him I said that though.” Kenny said while scanning the carnival games. “I wanna do that myself someday.”

“And I’ll know exactly when you do. Butters is terrible at keeping things like that to himself.” Scott looked over at a game. “Dude, you have to win that for Butters.”

Scott pointed at a light blue plush bunny hanging above a carnie’s head. Kenny followed Scott’s point and looked at the stuffed animal.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Kenny nodded. “Good eye.”

“I heard one of the Asian girls calling your ship ‘Bunny’ so that would work.” Scott said. Next to the bunny plush was a light brown bear plush. It was the perfect prize for Karen. Kenny narrowed his eyes, determination evident in his eyes.

“I’m gonna blow all my money if I have to.” Kenny made a beeline for the game stall, Scott right behind him. He was gonna win those stuffed animals, even if it was the last thing he did.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes and fifteen dollars later, Kenny was victoriously holding his rabbit and bear plushies.

“Butters is gonna be so pissed when he finds out you blew fifteen dollars on this.” Scott said.

“Uh, you mean  _ if _ he finds out. Don’t rat me out and you’ll live another day.” Kenny shot back. “If he asks, I only spent five dollars.”

They made their way over to the Ferris wheel, waiting around. Butters and Dougie hadn’t shown up yet, so they were probably still trying to win something. About five minutes later, they came running up.

“Aw hamburgers, you’re already here?” Butters pouted, holding two stuffed animals. One was a small gray mouse plush and the other was a green frog plush. Scott took the bag from Butters and put his stuff in it, Kenny doing the same.

“Have been for a few minutes.” Kenny said. “So obviously I’m better at winning things.”

“Here, this one’s for you.” Butters handed Kenny the mouse plush. “It reminded me of your Mr. Possy you used to have.”

“You remember Mr. Possy?” Kenny looked at the mouse plush, heart swelling up. Of course Butters would remember something like that. He gave Butters the blue bunny plush. “Here’s yours because it looks like you.”

“I look like a bunny to you?” Butters asked, hugging the plush to his chest.

“Cute as one, yeah.” Kenny nodded. The tips of Butters’ ears turned red.

“This one’s for Karen. I didn’t know which one she’d like but I figured that everyone likes a cute ol’ frog.” Butters smiled, giving him the frog plush.

“Thanks, Leo.” Kenny willed himself not to cry. He could feel the familiar prickle behind his eyes.

“Think we should probably head out soon, so…” Scott looked up at the Ferris wheel. “Me and Dougie can wait here.”

Kenny gave Scott an appreciative smile and led Butters to the back of the line to the Ferris wheel. He was still holding all the stuffed animals he had gotten, one he had won for Karen and two that Butters had given him. Butters was holding the bunny plush Kenny had won close to his chest.

After waiting around for a few minutes, they finally got to the front of the line. The attendant ushered the pair in and closed the door. Kenny sat across from Butters in the compartment. Then they took off, raising off the ground and up in the air.

Kenny looked out at the area surrounding them. The sun was starting to set and its golden hues spread across the wooded area next to the park. He looked over at Butters and his breath caught in his throat. Butters’ blond hair shone in the light, almost sparkling. His gentle smile made his heart skip a beat. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Butters was looking outside but caught Kenny’s gaze. He turned to look at him, questioning look in his eyes.

“You’re starin’ at me real hard there.” Butters said. “Is there somethin’ on my face?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Kenny said. “I really like you a lot, you know that?”

“Well I sure hope you do!” Butters grinned. “I like you a whole lot too, Kenny.”

Kenny got up and moved over to sit next to Butters. He took his boyfriend’s hand and held it tightly.

“I’m glad you could come today, Kenny.” Butters said. “Today was real fun.”

“It was nice not having to sneak around town for a date.” Kenny said. “We should do something like this again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Butters leaned onto Kenny’s shoulder. “I’d like that a lot.”

Kenny kissed the top of Butters’ head and put an arm around his shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence until they were almost at the bottom again. Butters sat back up and Kenny reached to grab his three plushies. When the door opened, they got out, still smiling dumbly.

“You guys ready to head home?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I’m…” Butters yawned. “I’m a little tired.”

The four of them made their way to the park’s exit. They walked to Scott’s car and climbed in in the same order they arrived in. Butters leaned against Kenny’s shoulder, closing his eyes and holding the stuffed bunny tightly.

“Kenny, I’ll drop you off first.” Scott said. Then he began to drive. Butters dug through his back and returned everyone’s belongings.

Kenny pulled Butters closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. A few minutes later, Butters was sleeping peacefully.

“Is he asleep?” Dougie asked him quietly. Kenny nodded. “Uh, I guess I should say sorry for being kind of a dick earlier. You’re pretty alright.”

“That’s probably the best I’m gonna get, so thanks.” Kenny said. “You’re a good friend to him. You don’t want him to get hurt so you grilled me.”

“Yeah…” Dougie looked sheepish. “Treat him good, okay?”

“I’ll treat him like royalty.” Kenny promised. “He deserves to be treated like a king.”

About twenty minutes later, Scott pulled up at Kenny’s house. He gently moved to the side and let Butters lie horizontally on the backseat. He kissed his sleeping boyfriend’s forehead and grabbed his three plushies, getting out of the car. He shut the car door, waved goodbye to Scott and Dougie, and walked towards his house. He took his keys out and unlocked his front door.

He opened his door and shut it behind him, locking it. Kenny went to Karen’s room, assuming that she was back by now. The door was closed so he knocked three times, their code for identifying who was at the door. He heard a gasp and the door opened.

“Kenny, you’re back! How was it?” Karen asked excitedly. Then she saw the plushies in his hands. “Whoa, is that for us?”

“Hell yeah.” Kenny went to sit on her bed, Karen sitting next to him. He gave his sister the frog and bear plushies. “These are for you.”

“They’re so cute! I love them!” Karen hugged the plushies. “You won me two?”

“Nope. I won you the bear and Butters got you the frog.” Kenny said. “He didn’t know what you’d like so he got that.”

“And he got you that mouse one?” Karen asked.

“Yeah. You remember Mr. Possy, right?” Kenny held the plush up. When Karen nodded, he continued. “Well, turns out he did too.”

“What did you get him?” Karen pressed. She was full of questions today. Normally she would ask a question or two before Kenny switched topics to ask about her day.

“I got him a blue bunny.” Kenny said. “Because he’s cute like one.”

Karen continued asking all sorts of questions and Kenny answered them. He told her all about his date and what he did all day. Then Karen told him everything about her trip to the zoo with the Tuckers. They talked for a while, laughing at each other’s experiences. Karen mercilessly teased him about Butters and how Scott and Dougie were probably going to beat him up if he said the wrong thing during their interrogation.

Kenny grabbed his phone and opened up his texts with Butters.

_ had a really good time today _

_ karen loves the frog plush btw _

_ Leo <333: I’m glad! And you like yours? _

_ uh obviously i love it _

_ Leo <333: You don’t love it nearly as much as I love the bunny _

_ i love it way more _

_ ily _

_ Leo <333: [sent an image] _

The picture Butters sent loaded and Kenny smiled at it without hesitation. In it, Butters was holding the bunny plush next to his face and smiling widely. Two could play at that game. Kenny put the mouse plush on his head, balancing it so it wouldn’t fall off. Then he took a picture of himself smiling.

_ [sent an image] _

_ Leo <333: Cute! _

_ Leo <333: I think I’m gonna go to bed now _

_ tired? _

_ Leo <333: Yeah _

_ sweet dreams leo _

_ dream of me ;) _

_ Leo <333: I probably will _

_ Leo <333: Goodnight, Ken! _

If anyone asked about his red cheeks, Kenny would deny it. When he said to dream of him, he was only kidding. He put his phone away and sat back on Karen’s bed. She yelled at him to get up and go sleep in his own bed, but he didn’t move. He could only look up at the tattered ceiling and smile. He couldn’t wait to see Butters again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gay. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I crave that sexy validation <333


End file.
